Twins of Neptune
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: My version of Percy's arrival at the Roman Camp.
1. Chapter 1

Ariella Jackson moans as she stands up, her entire left side was on fire, and she didn't go to get it healed. How she wished she could see her mother again, or even her brother. It had been years since she had seen them, she really missed her twin brother, Percy. She detested the fact that she had to be in this camp, the only saving grace, no pun intended, had been Jason Grace, he'd found out her secret and had promised to protect her from his fellow campers. She had found no one in the Roman Camp that even remotely appealed to her in a romantic sense. She stumbles to the beach, the only thought in her mind was to get into the water and get healed, and gasps when she sees someone she hadn't seen in years, she drops to her knees and shakes him awake, she'd know her twin anywhere, his unique presence was easily detected by her, just like she always knew whenever Jason was around, the barometric pressure always dropped in his presence. His sea green eyes meet hers, " You all right, Percy? "

" Yeah, but where am I? Who are you, and how do you know my name? "

Ariella curses in Greek under her breath, she should have expected this, that he wouldn't remember her right off. " You're in San Francisco, Percy. My name is Ariella Jackson. "

His eyes widen then, recognition flashing in them, " No, it can't be, you're dead. "

Ariella sighs, " No, I'm not, there are two camps, bro, Greek and Roman, mom knew she couldn't raise the two of us together after the one incident, so she contacted dad and had me sent to the Roman camp, I've been here ever since. Which I absolutely detest. These Roman campers for the most part have no idea how to have fun, and they're pissed at me right now anyhow because our leader went missing and I was the last one to see him, and now you're here, which leads me to believe some god or goddess sent you here and him to Camp Half Blood. What do you remember? "

" Not much. " Percy admits.

Once he's on his feet Ariella remembers why she had come to the beach in the first place, " I don't suppose you'd mind going for a swim, I need some healing. "

Percy chuckles, " They won't heal you right now, will they? "

" No, they won't, so help me, please. " Ariella says.

" No problem, sis, let's get you to the sea. " Percy says.

Ariella sighs in relief once she's in the water and gets out ten minutes later, reluctantly. Percy grins, " So, in order to fit in here what do I have to do? "

" Romans respect strength, so kick ass and don't back down, and make sure to use the Roman names of the gods. Lupa is the activities director here, the mother wolf that raised Romulus and Remus. Oh, she'll test you, so be ready to fight. I'll help you with the Roman Legionnaire style and you help me with Greek style, okay. " Ariella says.

Percy nods and follows his twin to the Roman Camp where she takes him straight to Lupa the wolf. The she wolf attacks him immediately and Percy just stands there, her attacks bouncing off of him, " Probably should have mentioned that I bathed in the Styx. " Percy says.

Lupa looks at him appraisingly, " Who are you, pup? "

" Percy Jackson, defeated the Minotaur twice, returner of the lightning bolt and helm of darkness, retriever of the Golden Fleece, defeated the Nemean Lion, bathed the Titan Iaeptus in the River Lethe, faced the Labyrinth and survived, defeated Saturn and saved Olympus. Son of Neptune. "

Lupa looks at him in shock, " I see, pup, you are indeed well accomplished though I know you are Greek, as is your sister here, but you have both proven yourselves. Your twin singlehandedly took down ten griffins and the Chimaera during the final battle and she has been on several successful quests. "

Ariella shrugs at Lupa's praise, " Lupa, I fear one of the gods has done an exchange and it has to do with the Doors of Death, Greek and Roman have to work together. "

" So the two best heroes from the camps were exchanged in order to let us learn of each other and learn how to work together. I suppose it is for the best. " Lupa snarls.

Ariella sighs, " I'd like Percy in my legion, now that I don't have Jason to watch my back anymore. "

" Very well, pup, Percy is in the Second Legion. Now, go put him through his paces. "

Ariella smiles at this and pulls out _Turbo Effrego, _her sword, made of Imperial Gold. Once she has it released Percy looks at the inscription, concentrating hard for a moment, " Does that translate into Hurricane Breaker? "

" Very good, bro, now let's see what you can do. Second Legion, work on your aquatic maneuvers, now! " Ariella calls out.

The second legion scrambles to obey, Ariella had earned her position and no one wanted to piss her off, her temper was almost worse than Jason's. Well, in a way it was worse because she could keep them trapped indoors for a week and they'd be going stir crazy. Piss them both off at the same time and you had to be suicidal, both of them could bring storms. The first legion gulps, Lupa had put her in charge of them as well, " First Legion, I want you all doing sword drills for the next four hours. Third Legion, seeing as how your Praetor has seen fit to not give you an assignment you can muck out the stalls and care for the animals, all of them, got it! "

Once everyone had set about they're assigned tasks, which the third legion's praetor grimaces, Ariella and Percy spar with swords. As Riptide and Hurricane Breaker dance together Percy's memories are coming back fast, being around his twin had that effect, it was like she could increase the flow of his memories return, he remembered Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, his girlfriend. He remembered Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, Grover Underwood, his best friend, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. He damn near remembered everything and this was pissing Hera off, though there was nothing she could do, Poseidon had out maneuvered her this time, twin demigods were always closely connected, and being Poseidon's daughter meant that she could control the flow of anything, memories included.

Bobby, son of Vulcan approaches Ariella, " Can I train with you two, Reyna's giving me the evil eye. "

" Jump in, we'll get a three way spar going. " Ariella says.

" I'm Bobby. "

" Percy Jackson, Ariella's twin. " Percy says as all three trade blows at an alarming rate. The youngest campers Haley Adams and Amy Montague watch the three of them, Haley was unclaimed as of yet to the rest of the camp, only Jason and Ariella knew she was a daughter of Jupiter. Amy happened to be a daughter of Neptune and normally stuck close to her big sis, though she was happy that she now had a big bro as well.

Ariella eyes them, wondering what she should have them do. Jason went easy on Haley and she had a tendency to go easier on Amy as well, " Haley, Amy, work on your agility training, but stay in sight, though out of the way. "

The two nod and set to work, being as young as they were agility training was something they sorely needed. Bobby was amazed with Percy's skill with a sword though he couldn't quite get a handle on Percy's style. Ariella was analyzing her twin's fighting style to see if she could replicate it on her own, without his help, though it was beginning to look like she would need his help to do so. Lupa watches the three and grudgingly admits that Chiron knew what he was doing when it came to training half-bloods. Percy was showing incredible talent with a sword and Bobby was doing well to keep up. Though she didn't approve of the training methods for Haley and Amy she knew that Jason and Ariella were doing what was best for them, too often young half-bloods did not have the necessary maneuverability to survive in a monster fight.

So, she said nothing about this training method and was going to observe, if she increased the rate of survival then she would implement it herself. All three sword play combatants come to a draw, " Percy, you're phenomenal. " Bobby says.

" Bobby, could you work on sword drills with Haley and Amy, only for half an hour, their endurance isn't the same as ours. " Ariella asks.

Bobby nods and heads for the youngsters, he knew better than to hurt Jason's protectee. Normally unclaimed ones stayed in the Mercury Cabin, but Haley refused to be separated from Jason, so he allowed her to stay. Ariella turns to Percy, " Let's go check on Legion Two. "

He follows her and Ariella sighs, " Bro, work on their aquatics with them, I'd better check on Legion One. "

She leaves her legion in Percy's capable hands and checks on Jason's legion. She glares at Reyna whom was bullying a Venus daughter, " Reyna, go check the borders. "

The Mars daughter looks like she's about to argue when she feels the wind pick up. She looks up and curses in Latin before heading off to do as told, " Hazel, run things here for me. If Reyna is still acting up when she returns then let me know and she can train with me or my brother. "

Hazel, a Ceres daughter, nods at this and leads the legion. Ariella heads for the stables next and glares at the Venus daughters just sitting there, " Venus campers in the third legion, if you don't get off your asses and start mucking out stalls I will revoke your shower privileges for the next week, and as a Neptune daughter I can do that! "

The Venus campers got up and raced to do their work, she'd already followed through on that threat to the Apollo campers. The praetor of the third legion wanders over, " Thanks for that, Ariella. "

Ariella grins, " Well, someone has to motivate them to get their hands dirty, Luella. "

Luella Parish, with blonde hair and gray eyes, an Athena daughter smiles. Only Ariella, as a big three child could pull off her threat, she'd already done so when the Apollo campers didn't take her seriously, no shower would work for them. They could still wash their hands, use the toilets, and drink, but not bathe. Everyone had learned to take that threat seriously, especially after Jason had her do it to the Mars cabin for insubordination. They had no Pluto campers, but they all knew that things would get worse if they did, another big three kid would seriously set things on their ear, though Ariella's twin would soon assert his authority, though Luella had a feeling that Ariella had him watching over the aquatic maneuvers.

Ariella heads for her Pegasus, Misty, deciding to take her for a ride, as Misty would let no one else near her. The rest of the third legion was dealing with the goats kept for Juno and Juno preferred Nubians over all other kinds, though some of the campers that were in 4H brought a few Alpines, Lamanchas, and Nigerians in so they could continue to care for them.

Percy, meanwhile, is having to assert his authority, which he does by swamping the whole of the second legion, " You will obey me! "

They gulp and nod, the instruction going a lot smoother now. Bobby had set the youngsters free of instruction to have them go to Arts and Crafts. He, himself, headed off to the Forge to make Percy an Imperial Gold weapon. He recognized Riptide when he saw it, and decided to make an Imperial Gold version. Ariella drops by to visit him, " Coinify it, Bobby, give him a trident as well, for long range. "

" Does he know how to use pole arms? "

" You'll just have to teach him, that won't be a problem, right? "

" No, it won't be, Ariella. " Bobby says, knowing by now to not anger the daughter of Neptune, he was one of the few who avoided her wrath, Reyna normally incurred it, but only because Ariella viewed Jason as a brother and knew he could do so much better. Bobby personally agreed with this, Reyna was a class A bitch. Plus, she was constantly cheating on Jason, though Reyna manipulated the mist so he never remembered.

He was really hoping that wherever Jason was he was hooking up with someone much better than Reyna. Reyna constantly bullied Haley, only the threat of Jason had kept her from harming the girl, now that he was gone Reyna would show Haley no mercy. " Ariella, keep guards posted around Haley, Reyna will try something now that Jason's gone. " Bobby says.

" I've already talked to some Oceanids, they're willing to watch over her and Amy, they can get in contact with me instantly. " Outside the forge Misty whinnies and Ariella grins, " She needs shod again, think you can do that for me? I'll have to talk to Hazel about getting her some oats though. "

" I've got it. " Bobby says as Ariella races off to find Hazel. The daughter of Ceres sighs when she sees the daughter of Neptune, only one thing would bring her running to her.

" Let me guess, it's time for Misty to get shod again and you want some oats for her. " Hazel says.

" Yeah, look I know it's a lot, but the only way for Misty to stand still through the procedure is to promise her oats and your mom is the goddess of the harvest. " Ariella says.

Hazel shakes her head, " I'll take them to her for her dinner, okay? "

" Thanks, Haze. " Ariella says and heads back to the forge, halfway there she receives a call from an Oceanid and races for the Arts and Crafts building. Ariella sees red when she sees Reyna literally beating Haley and Amy to death. She tackles the Mars daughter and they wrestle for control, " Neri, take Amy and get her to my dad, he can treat her wounds faster. "

The one Oceanid nods and whisks the one child away, the other one looks at Ariella for instruction. Ariella, still wrestling with Reyna, gives her next order in a loud, commanding tone, " Apollo's best medic, to me, now! "

A guy, around her age comes running, everyone knew that when Ariella used that tone that you had better move, fast. " Aaron, work on Haley, though make sure you document each injury and make the documentation mist proof. Jason will want to see this. " Ariella orders.

Aaron nods grimly, " Alex, Eric, get your asses over here and bring the mist proof paper and pen, along with all the medical supplies you can, I really don't want to deal with Jason if Haley dies on our watch! "

Two more Apollo campers come running and while they're working on Haley the two demigod teens are still wrestling with each other fiercely, " How dare you attack two children who have done nothing to you! " Ariella snaps as she throws Reyna off of her and does a flip to her feet.

She spins around to block Reyna's punch and launches a counterattack. Reyna may be a daughter of Mars but she was a daughter of Poseidon, and she was pissed off. By now everyone has come to see what the commotion is about and stop when they see Ariella and Reyna duking it out, " Hazel, go see if Aaron and his bros need any healing herbs, Reyna nearly beat Haley and Amy to death. I had Amy taken to my dad, and believe me, if I don't dish out a proper enough punishment, he will, though Haley's papa's not gonna be too thrilled with Reyna either. "

Hazel nods and takes two of her sibs with her. Percy looks at his twin, curiosity in his sea green eyes, " Why have Amy taken to Dad? "

" She's our little half-sister and this bitch is going to pay for hurting her and Haley. " Ariella replies, ducking under a roundhouse kick and nailing Reyna with a resounding upper cut to the jaw.

Reyna staggers back, bloodlust in her eyes, she draws her spear and Ariella curses at this development, " Mason, shield, now! "

Mason, son of Vulcan tosses her his shield which she releases just in time. She releases _Turbo Effrego_ from confinement and continues the fight. As they battle it out Lupa comes to investigate, " What has happened here? "

" Reyna nearly beat Haley and Amy to death. " Luella answers, the Venus campers in Legion Three had decided to continue to work, not wanting their sibs to get mad at them for losing bathing privileges.

Lupa blinks at this information, not even she would want to bring down the wrath of the Big Three, which would definitely get the attention of two of the three. Lupa knew who Haley was and decided she was not going to interfere in this fight. She wouldn't be able to stop Ariella anyhow, as angry as she was. That was when a hurricane formed right above the angered daughter of Neptune and Percy grins until Reyna goes for a cheap shot, he uncaps Riptide and blocks her blow, his green eyes narrowing, " Why don't you deal with both of us, as Amy is also my little sister. "

As Neptune's twins fight Reyna and cover each other's weak points the daughter of Mars looks to her siblings for support and sees none, as they didn't want to bring down Jason or Ariella's wrath on them. She continues to battle Neptune's twins, the pair of them systematically backing her to the water, where they would have the advantage in this fight, Percy also creating a hurricane above himself, the two merging into one Cat 5 hurricane. The rest of the campers shiver in sudden fear, even Lupa was mildly worried at this. Their worry grows when the ground starts shaking, courtesy of Percy, and Ariella adds in with this.

The whole camp decided then and there to never incur the wrath of Neptune children, as they were suddenly looking scarier than Jason ever could. Sure Jason could do lightning and tornadoes, but hurricanes and earthquakes at the same time was way too much for them to bear stoically, now Lupa had fear in her eyes. She looks over to where the Apollo and Ceres campers were working together diligently to save Haley. Reyna was starting to realize how stupid she had been, she was barely able to keep ahead of the Neptune Twins. That was when Jupiter and Neptune made their appearances.

Reyna gulps at this turn of events. Percy and Ariella back down and leave it to the gods, " Reyna, we have discussed your behavior with your father and he wants you to be dealt with by Clarisse LaRue, though Jason has also been informed of your transgression. " Jupiter starts.

Neptune picks up from there, " Though you will also have to do a punishment for me, which I choose to have you help the Cyclopes at their forges for the next two years after your tenure with your half-sister is up. "

Percy smirks, " Clarisse'll enjoy having another sister to bully. Oh, Reyna, Clarisse'll eat you alive. "

Ariella grins, " How's Amy? "

Neptune smiles, " She's fine, my medics are keeping her overnight for observation. "

" What about Annabeth? " Percy asks his Dad.

" Cursing Hera's very existence, extremely worried about you. " Neptune answers.

" Tell her I'm fine, seeing as how Hera probably won't allow me to get any Iris messages through. " Percy says, sighing.

Neptune nods, " I can do that. Ariella, you can transfer camps after this and Amy'll go with you. I pretty sure Jason will transfer camps as well. "

A curse comes from Aaron just then, " Her heart just stopped, I need a jolt to get it going, 280 watt seconds. "

Alex grabs the cattle prod and jabs her. Haley's body jerks and her heart restarts. The Apollo campers increase their pace, having the Ceres campers grow herbs on the fly. Aaron hits her with a cc of epinephrine and continues to work on saving her, he had to get her stable before she could be moved. Jupiter watches the work being done to save his young daughter and promises to make his wife pay for leaving her defenseless. " Ariella, her electrolyte count is dropping, either you or your brother need to up it. "

Percy scrambles over and under the careful direction of Aaron raises Haley's electrolyte level. Twenty minutes later she's stable enough to be transported to the infirmary under the supervision of another Apollo camper. As she is resting Ariella sighs as she leans against the sea wall, Percy joining her, Bubby had led Misty back and brushed her down. " So, how ya holding up? "

" I've got some nasty bruises from wrestling with the bitch, but I'll be fine. Thanks for jumping in when you did. "

" You're my twin and she tried to kill my little sister, she deserved an ass kicking. " Percy states and they head into their cabin, settling down for the night, Percy's first day had been rather eventful.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other Rick Riordan character.


	2. Chapter 2

As you all know by now I'm at the Roman Camp and I've found out that my twin is still alive, though I guess with all the weird stuff that's happened in my life I shouldn't be surprised, though meeting my little sister, Amy, that had been a shock, apparently as Neptune my dad was a little busier. My first day was rather eventful but, now I've settled into Roman Camp life, though I am shocked that no one here has made a play for my sister, although considering her fight with Reyna maybe I shouldn't be surprised, " Percy, care for a little sword practice. "

I look over at Bobby, the Vulcan kid, he'd worked long and hard to make me a Roman style weapon, and he'd given me a long range weapon, a trident, he'd spent weeks doing drill with me on that. Now I could handle long and mid-range attacks, I had been hoping to work on knives with him. " Sure, but could we work on knives, I'd like to be able to handle short range as well. "

Bobby smirks, " I was wondering when you'd bring that up. Your sis has Legion One doing aquatic maneuvers, and let me tell you, they are not happy with her, though after what Reyna did no one dares to oppose her, they know Jason's reaction would have been worse than that. " Bobby says.

" What about our legion? "

" Day off, though a group of five is guarding Amy and another group of five Haley. " Bobby says as they start to trade sword blows. Once our sword workout is done Bobby starts to teach me how to use a knife. I knew I wanted to be able to train with Annabeth with knives.

As he worked me hard with all sorts of knife fighting forms I think of how Jason was faring in my camp. I had truly proven myself my first day when Ariella and I fought Reyna, the Mars daughter, not even Clarisse was depraved enough to attack little kids, I hoped Clarisse was exceptionally cruel to her. I knew Clarisse and I knew that she detested those that picked on little kids.

Of course, I had to place my attention back on what I was doing and then came a major surprise, Hazel came stumbling into camp, " New camper, too many monsters, can't get him across. "

Bobby and I both race across the border and I immediately summon water from the bay to wash away some of the monsters. The kid looked to be my age and he reminded me of Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. As Bobby and I help fight off the monsters Aaron, son of Apollo heads for the new kid, " Come on, leave the monsters to them, we have to get you into camp. "

Several Apollo archers let loose their arrows as the rest of us continue to deal with the ground troops with swords, spears, shields, whatever. " He's gotta be Big Three material, this many monsters after him. "

" Probably Pluto kid, he looks like someone I know, goes by the Ghost King. " I state.

Ariella sweeps in then like a tsunami, leaving a wake of devastation after her. The Roman campers don't look surprised at this, apparently she was a berserker type of fighter. Once every monster is defeated I look at my twin, she looked worried but I didn't know why, she brings up the rear as we head in and all of us are startled by her scream of agony. I was the first one to race back and check on my twin, only to see her in the clutches of the Minotaur, " Hey, horn head, remember me! " I shout at him.

He tosses my twin aside and charges at me, I clench Riptide in my hands and slash his head off. He dissipates and I look for my twin, Bobby had run to her after the Minotaur had tossed her aside and she looked sickly pale, " Milo, get Alex, now. "

The young Vulcan camper races off to do so and a blonde Apollo kid races through the forest to us, and drops to his knees, chanting an incantation in Latin and then cursing in English like a sailor. " I'm not any good with frigging healing incantations. " Alex snaps.

" Get her to the bay, the water can heal either one of us. " I snap.

Alex and Bobby gently carry her to the Bay while I stay alert, with four half-bloods out and about the monsters were sure to come after us, especially when two of the said half-bloods happened to be the children of one of the big three. My life just kept getting more and more complicated. Slowly she starts to heal and once Alex gives the all clear they release her and Ariella comes to cursing in a mixture of Latin and Greek. Bobby and Alex chuckle at this and we all race back to camp before more monsters can appear. I head off to check on the new camper, wondering if he had been claimed yet. Lupa was already with him, giving him his orientation. The kid looked shell shocked at everything that had happened to him and then the helm of Darkness appears above him.

Just as I had known, a son of Pluto or as I knew him, Hades. " Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, what's your name? "

" I'm Nickolas Martini, yes, that is actually my name, so whose kid am I? "

" King of the Underworld. " I state matter of factly.

" I'm the flipping son of Pluto. " Nickolas says.

" Yes, you are, pup. " Lupa says.

" Man, this is just ridiculous. I was perfectly content with my life and then that stupid faun just had to go and mess things up for me. " Nickolas snaps.

" It was for your own protection, pup. " Lupa snarls.

He stalks right up to her, " No, it wasn't, confining me is the last thing you want to do. I have things worse than the mythological beasties after me. "

Lupa looks at him in shock, not many dared to get up in her face, in fact Ariella was the only one that had the guts enough to do it. " Such as? "

" My mother is the child of a dragon, so I have all that crap to deal with, and now you're telling me that my flipping father is the Roman God of the Underworld. This is just freaking fantastic, my life was already complicated, this just makes it worse! "

Lupa stares at him in shock and I shake my head sympathetically, " Come on, I'll show you to your cabin and give you a tour, Lupa, sis and I will want him in our legion. "

Lupa sighs, " He has to go in Legion Three. "

" Why not have representatives of each legion fight and whoever wins gets him, that is fair, is it not? " I ask her.

She growls an ascent to this, knowing it was fair. Now, the legions would have to choose their warriors and I already had a warrior in mind for legion two, and it wasn't me or my twin either. I was already planning on telling Bobby to get ready. Nickolas comes with me, and I start pointing everything out, to my surprise he comes to a full stop when he spots my sister, " Who is that? "

" Ariella Jackson, my twin sister. " I reply, she had her long hair braided today.

Nickolas blinks, " She's a Neptune kid, damn, any problems with me going after her? "

" No, but if you hurt her you should know that I bathed in the Styx and will maim you as painfully as possible. " I reply.

" Good to know, she seeing anybody? "

" No, everyone's too scared of her, she is, well, she's got a wickedly nasty temper which has been known to unleash Cat 5 hurricanes. " I admit.

Nickolas just grins at this, " Seriously, where has she been all my life? My mom's half storm dragon, so that's not gonna bug me, getting anyone in my mom's family pissed is suicide. "

I blink at this, " How do you feel about earthquakes? "

" Grew up in San Fran, they don't bug me in the least. " Nickolas states and starts walking towards my twin. I wished him luck, because my sis didn't really seem like she wanted a romantic attachment. Then again I noticed her send an appraising look at Nickolas and shake my head, if anyone could brave the storm it was him. Though a Greek and a Roman hooking up, that would turn the world on its axis. I briefly wondered if Aphrodite or Venus here had anything to do with his arrival at this precise moment in time. As Ariella trains him I could see her relaxing and dare I even think it, flirting with him, well, maybe having him around would be a good thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.

Author's Note: The first chapter was third person, the rest will alternate between Percy and Ariella. Please enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I'm Ariella Jackson and it is my turn to tell the tale. I must say that my heart skipped a beat when the new camper, Nickolas Martini, nonchalantly strolls up to me. As I train him I start to relax and flirt with him, which was not normal for me, may be there actually was someone out there for me that wasn't scared of everything I could do because of who my father happened to be. He wasn't bad looking either, though out of the corner of my eye I caught two legion one members goofing off, " Hey, Prissy, Megan, back to work. "

The Venus daughters gulp and get back to doing their drills, they had heard about my earlier threat to cut off bathing privileges for all Venus campers. I thought this was a good thing, because no one should be allowed to slack off, though keeping track of all the members of all the Legions wasn't easy. Thankfully Luella now had her legion well in hand after my threats to the Venus campers in their legion and my fight with Reyna.

As I watch Nickolas fight with the other members of Legion One I smirk, he was good with pole arms, that much was certain, especially the glaive, we didn't get many here who used a glaive, though it would make sense, seeing as how he was associated with the Underworld. Someone would have to train him to the bow, if he preferred distance weapons. He suddenly goes body to body with Avery Calick, a Mars camper, sweeps his feet out from under him, and has his glaive at his throat all in a matter of seconds.

Then again, he was phenomenal at close range fighting as well, not many campers were well versed in hand to hand fighting, wrestling, yes, the martial arts, no. I could really learn to like this guy. He was just too good at fighting, " Nick, nice job, not many can floor a Mars camper, let's see you deal with a daughter of Bellona. Maria Montenegro, come forward. "

Maria grins as she steps forward, " You are my next opponent, Ariella, seriously, he took down a pathetic Mars kid, do you expect me to go down quite so easily? "

" No, I don't which is why I'm having him face you, to test his true skill. I want to see what Nick is truly capable of in a one on one situation and then I'll try him out in groups, is that okay with you. " I state, my green eyes hard and unforgiving as I meet her glare head on. Maria relents first and faces Nick, her upper lip curled in disgust at the thought of having to face someone she deemed beneath her.

Nickolas holds his glaive across his body and stands in an unusual stance, though how fast he moved to block Maria had me blinking, though right now he was just blocking, defending. I knew what he was doing, he was learning her style and looking for any weaknesses in it, it was very clever, though he had, as of yet to move from his starting position, except to block Maria's attacks. Maria wove in and out of his glaive's range as she tried to get him to engage, I knew her style of fight, she was just playing with him until he made a move.

I smirk at this, the pair were both quite the warriors, I couldn't wait to see who would end up the victor of this little confrontation. Nick suddenly moves, leaping into the air and striking as he twisted around to face Maria's back, the Bellona daughter quickly countered, blocking and whipping around to face him at the same time. He tries to use the staff part of his weapon to make her lose her balance, but Maria performs a backwards somersault to avoid the move and is back on her feet, ready for his next move.

Nick had a calculating look on his face as he observes her, apparently she was a tad better than he had thought, then his eyes light up at the prospect of a challenging battle. Apparently he loved a good fight and Maria was giving him one. I'd have to face him soon and see how well he liked a real challenge, I had a feeling we had both gone easy on each other earlier, an introduction so to speak. The more I saw of his fighting style the more I liked it. This guy was the real deal and I couldn't wait to see what he could do in a group scenario.

Maria lunges in again, feinting left and going right, Nick brings up the staff part of his glaive to counter and drops into a sweep kick. Maria manages to turn a backflip and stay on her feet, she now wore a speculative look upon her face. Apparently Nick was better than she had thought he would be. I appraise the fight with a critical eye and the flow of the battle was in Nick's favor, Maria just didn't know it yet. She had never lost a spar, except to me and Jason of course. Percy had yet to face her, but I had the feeling that he would face her and kick her ass. I had no clue why only Big Three kids could kick her ass, but she needed to lose every so often or she would become another Reyna.

This day was promising to be a good one, I noticed Lupa approach as Maria strikes again and this time Nick steps aside and with a snap kick to her back sends her sprawling. Maria was quick to get to her feet and missed the finishing blow by milliseconds. Lupa growls approvingly, she liked it when she ended up receiving tough pups. Nick was shaping up to be a very tough pup indeed. The rest of the Legion was watching Nick in awe, they had never seen anyone fight the way he fought. Percy's style was different, but Nick's was very different indeed, plus we had never seen a glaive wielder within the camp walls.

I was enjoying this fight, it wasn't often I just got to sit back and appreciate a good fight, most of the time I was engaged in a life or death struggle as well. Nick suddenly pivots on one foot and has his glaive at Maria's throat. Everyone blinks, " You're good in single combat, now let's see how you deal with multiple opponents. " I state.

" Bring it on, it's been awhile since I've had a good work out and I intend to make the most of this. " Nick says, his eyes glinting in anticipation.

I roll my eyes, " Percy, get over here. "

" You called, dear twin. "

" I did, you, Alyssa Martinez, and Alexandria Aberforth will be facing Nickolas next, that okay with you? " I state.

" Works for me. " Percy says as the other two come over, this was going to be a good fight, Alex was an Apollo daughter and a phenomenal archer. She would be hiding in the trees and striking when it was least expected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters of Rick Riordan's.


	4. Chapter 4

As I draw my new sword I decide to test myself out on my use of pole arms first, see if the Nickolas could handle someone else who used one. I knew what my twin was up to, she wanted to see how good he really was and I was game for helping out with that, I rarely had any good opponents to face anymore and she had chosen the other two deliberately as well. They worked good with me before, we had a form of teamwork down cold.

We'd just have to see if Nick was good enough to disrupt that or not. I was actually looking forward to this spar, my blood was singing at the thought of getting a decent work out again. The last really good opponent I had, had was Luke and he had to go and be an idiot. I struck first and Nick met me head on, as we danced together in our battle Alyssa and Alex were busy assessing Nick's style. I was too good of an opponent for Nick to turn his back on, so he had little time to focus on them, though like a true warrior he didn't forget he had two more opponents.

One of Alex's arrows whizzes by, just grazing Nick, as he had heard it coming and moved out of the way, disengaging me at the same time. I had to admit, the guy was good, I really hoped we got him in our legion, that would make things so much easier, plus, everyone had a tendency to shy away from Big Three kids and from making Big Three kids mad. Alex had changed positions after she fired and now Alyssa was getting ready to make her testing move. She had a blow dart gun that she fired Imperial Gold nails from.

Nick disengages from me again just in time, " I see you three have worked together before, you keep the enemy distracted while they look for openings. I have to admit, you three are good, but I won't go down easily. "

" I need a good workout, and we'll disappoint my twin if we don't give her a good show. " I quip and draw Riptide, lashing out left handed following through with my new trident, _Turbine Domitor_. Nick manages to block both, though not very easily.

Now that I was fighting with two weapons Nick had to focus even more of his attention on me, which left my teammates time to figure out how to take him down. I could see Ariella appraising the fight and she was also following its flow, right now she was having a hard time telling who would win, me or Nick, we were evenly matched though I had teammates to back me up, but I couldn't forget that Nick was part dragon, so he had stronger than normal senses for even a half-blood.

We circle each other warily, Nick keeping his eyes on me and his other senses on the girls, clever boy, but was he clever enough to win, we would just have to see. I was really beginning to enjoy myself. It was nice to fight someone who didn't know your every move inside out, it was a true test of your skill, and I fully intended to live a very long and full life, with Annabeth, of course.

Nick suddenly slashes down with his glaive and I counter with Domitor, while striking back with Riptide. Our dance continues with a series of thrusts, slashes, spins, parries, jumps, tuck and rolls, and feints. I could feel the intent gaze of Lupa on me, she hadn't known how much I had improved while I had been here, and I was still fighting like a Greek, I wanted to do Chiron proud. That didn't mean I didn't use moves from the legionnaire style of fighting, I just made them my own.

Our dance was graceful and deadly, we were getting to the point of the fight where there would be a major turning point. Alex let ten arrows fly just then and Nick disengages me before spinning in a circle fast, knocking down all of the launched arrows which turned out to be a diversion for Alyssa's attack. The red head darted in from out of nowhere and aims for Nick's face. Nick leans backwards which gives me enough time to maneuver Riptide up and around, resting against his neck, Turbine Domitor pointed below the belt, " You're good, I'd like another spar when I don't have a team backing me up. " I say.

" I'd like that, I never thought they would both use themselves as diversions to give you an opening to finish our bout. " Nick says.

Alyssa shrugs, " It was your only weak point. So, we did what we had to do to ensure victory, one on one, you'd kick my ass, if it's any consolation. Percy here I'm not sure if you could kick his ass. "

Nick shakes his head, " I think I'm going to like it here. I have a strong opponent, and I get to spar as often as I like. "

I grin at this, the kid loved to fight, " Where did you learn to fight like that anyhow? "

" My grandfather taught me the glaive and my step-father taught me martial arts and helped me put the two together. " Nick explains.

" Think you could teach me some of the basics, it looks like it could come in handy for a demi-god. " I state.

" Love to, I'd like to have an opponent that's even stronger, your strikes are as unpredictable as a hurricane, fitting seeing who your father is. " Nick states.

I smile at this, finally, someone who wasn't afraid of the fact I had Poseidon for my father. I was really going to like this kid. Ariella walks over, " Nicely done, we'll have to see how you do in the war games tonight, though first we need to determine which legion gets you. You chose Bobby to fight for us, right, Percy, dear brother? "

" I did, Lupa will preside over the matches so Octavian won't get his toga in a twist. " I reply.

The kid in question gives me a nasty glare and I glare right back, Octavian read the auguries and he hated me on sight. It didn't help matters that Ariella and I had a lot of support within the camp, a lot of the campers could see through his quest for power and went out of their way to avoid him. I was still trying to get used to the lares that wandered around the camp though I got along great with the fauns.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other Rick Riordan character.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, that was quite the interesting bout and I would go into details about the fights to see who got Nick in their legion, but that was boring, Bobby won, so Legion Two got Nick as well. We now had three Big three kids in our Legion. While I over saw the first legion I left the second in Percy and Nick's capable hands. Though for the war games it was every legion for themselves. The object was to capture the others emblems. Percy would be leading the defense while Nick and I went in, in two separate offensive strikes.

I was seriously going to enjoy this, my team got their emblem and I was watching our retreat, summoning up waters from the Tiber to sweep the chasers away. While doing this I see Nick leaping from tree branch to tree branch, the other teams emblem clenched in his hand. The archers were doing their damnedest to shoot him, but he always moved before the arrows could reach their mark. This was frustrating the enemy archers because not even Mercury kids could move that fast. I'd caught something along my bond with Percy about Nick being part Storm Dragon, so that was where the extra stuff came from.

Just then as I sweep another wave of chasers back ten Mars campers ambush Nick, trying to take back the emblem. Nick swears and looks at me. I grin and ride a geyser into the air and turn it into a tsunami, keeping my enemies at bay and I send a burst of water at the Mars campers, scattering them. Nick takes advantage of the opening and rushes back to base camp. I jump off of my tsunami and keep it in place while heading back to base camp, watching Nick's back all the while. The Mars campers give me dirty looks at they try to get past me. I summon a hurricane as I battle them back.

Bobby flanks them from behind and between the two of us we defeat them and continue on to our base camp. Just then I hear a triumphant shout and I curse, racing ahead and tackling the Venus camper who had thought he could take our emblem, Percy was on him in a flash as well, ordering the others to hold the line and defend our trophies. Nick swung in from out of nowhere as he helped us hold the Venus camper in position. Haley leapt through us all and reclaimed our emblem, racing back behind our lines, Amy backing her up. I smirk at this, " I do believe this means that Legion Two claims victory over the other two legions. "

" I believe you're correct, sis. Thanks to our quick reaction times and Haley we have our emblem back and the emblems of the other two legions, all in all, I'd say this has been an exceptionally good war game for us. " Percy says.

" When can we do this again? " Nick asks eagerly.

" For now we hit the showers and then the sack, we'll need a lot of sleep for the training I have in mind for tomorrow. " I state slyly.

Legion One hears this and groans as a collective unit. They hated it when I came up with new training regiments. Though this one would put Nick through his paces as everyone had to try and catch him by using tracking and survival skills alone. They were all gonna hate me for this, no powers, except to make food and drink safe for consumption. It would be a good exercise for us all.

As I head off to bed I sigh as I realize that the peaceful time would end soon. It invariably did with a quest, that was a given and I had a feeling Percy, Nick, and I were going to be the ones to go on this quest. Feelings like this normally came true, especially since I could feel a shift in the flow of fate and destiny. A lot of people hated those words, I did especially because those Moirae continually tried to kill me off, only to have me somehow shift the tide of destiny in my favor. They were getting very frustrated with my continued existence.

It wasn't often someone like me came along and could alter the flow of events around them, and a being like me always pissed off the Fates because they couldn't counteract me. They never knew exactly how I was going to shift things and therefore could not make the proper counter strikes. Not even I knew how I was able to do this, I just know that I can. Ever since I came here I've noticed it, but it really helped when we marched on Mt. Tam. Without my ability to shift the flow of events then Jason would have lost and that couldn't happen. At the same time I realized that I had also helped Percy make his critical decision as well.

Had Kronos known of me he would have killed me or tried to convert me to his side, which never would have happened. I would never help Kronos take down the Gods, just like I wouldn't allow that bitch Gaea to win without one hell of a fight. She may control the Earth but I could shake her apart and I could just stay on the water, out of her jurisdiction. Her and her damn giants would not win this battle. Now, if only Zeus/Jupiter would get his head out of his ass and realize that Gods and demi-gods had to work together to slay the giants. It just had to be done, he was still pissed that Percy had turned down immortality and that the demi-gods had done what they couldn't do, stop the Titans and save the world.

People thought Hollywood Starlets had huge egos, theirs are nothing in comparison to the Sky God's. I honestly don't know how Hera tolerates him and his cheating ways. If I were her I'd kick his cheating ass to the curb and be done with it. Of course, she couldn't, being the goddess of marriage, which had to absolutely suck for her. Still, she had no right to persecute Hercules the way she had.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other Rick Riordan character.


	6. Musings of the Son of Neptune at night

Hey, it's Percy again, and let me just say that was on intense war game, if not for Amy and Haley we would have lost our emblem and we can't have that, not when there are three big three kids in our legion. Nick was awesome to watch in combat, the kid is phenomenal at war games, the fact that he is part storm dragon just makes him more amazing, which my twin knows all too well. I'm seriously okay with him pursuing Ariella, as he won't think she's a freak, she can actually be honest with him. I don't know if any half-blood can have an open and honest relationship with a mortal that can't see through the Mist.

My mom is cool because she can see through the Mist and understands that I may not always be able to tell her everything immediately. I could even understand her sending Ariella away, as neither of us would have made had we stayed together when we were younger. I just hoped Ariella would come with me to see mom when this whole Doors of Death thing was done and over with. I sincerely hated prophecies and I had the feeling that Nick was one of the seven along with me and Ariella.

Currently I'm just lazing in my bed, knowing that I needed to sleep, but I just couldn't for some reason. I was too keyed up and I knew that would keep me from sleeping for quite some time. Plus, my dreams were never good anyhow, a half-blood's never are, they're almost always prophetic and make our lives miserable. Sure, I had some happy memories, kicking the Minotaur's ass several times was fun and all, but most of my time was spent fighting. Not that I didn't see the need, I just wished I knew what life was like for an ignorant mortal once in a while and then I would remember how cool it is to breathe under water, know wherever I am on the ocean, be able to stay dry no matter what. Sure, I couldn't fly, which sucked for me, but I got to do anything that had to do with water, which includes creating hurricanes.

All of that is incredibly awesome and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, though having a day off every now and then would be nice. Even the gods got to relax every so often. May be not long but they still got to. Even Lupa let us take breaks and relax, since we are mortal, even though we had an immortal parent. Ariella's abilities to see the flow of everything amazed me and I had the feeling it infuriated the fates, they were supposed to be the ultimate authority on what happens in mortal lives and I got the feeling that my twin disrupted that at every turn.

Which I had to admit was kinda cool, nothing should be set in stone. The fates should have to scramble in order to keep everything running, so beings like my sister were a damn good thing, it keep everything from running too smoothly for Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropa, though why I have to deal with two major prophecies in my lifetime I don't know. Seriously, couldn't this one have occurred for the next generation of half-bloods? Oh, well, I guess I had to accept the fact that my life was going to be riddled with dangerous quests, though at least Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary should be able to find me easily enough.

It would be nice to see Tyson again, I even missed my hellhound. That was just sad, and fauns were treated like dirt in the Roman camp, at least until I came here, Grover is one of my best friends and I wouldn't trade him for anything, and Grover knew I was all right. I even missed Clarisse and we hated each other. It would be nice to see Travis and Connor Stoll again, hell, Butch, that Iris son would be welcomed right now.

I missed Camp Half Blood so much and yet I was starting to like Camp Jupiter, the roman equivalent, though I'd rather have Camp Half Blood, we had more fun there. I honestly couldn't believe I was thinking this, but I missed Mr. D, and he doesn't like any of us except for his own son. He barely tolerated us and rarely took the time to get to know any of our names. Zeus was probably still pissed that I had turned down immortality and made all the gods swear to treat the minor gods better and to give them and Hades all cabins at camp. Then to make them also swear to claim all their kids before thirteen.

All of it could have been avoided if the gods had just treated their children better, Ethan Nakamura would still be alive if the minor gods had been given the respect they deserved. If our godly parents would actually show they care about us for who we are instead of just claiming us and throwing us to the curb. At least my dad was never like that, he came and visited me from time to time, gave me gifts, and the like. Zeus locking down Olympus was a very dumb move on his part, in order to pull this off half-blood and god needed to team up to beat the giants and keep Gaea from waking up.

I just hoped that the seven of us that went would be able to pull it off, because we were going to need all the luck that Fortuna could bless us with, and my twin's ability to twist the flows of fate. I just had a feeling that, that would be essential if we were to succeed in this quest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.


	7. Ariella's Twisting of Fate

It's Ariella again, and I am really enjoying having Nick in camp, though I hope when I leave for Camp Half Blood that he'll come along as well, because I know Jason will most likely want to stay at Camp Half Blood as well because he'll get to see his sister more often that way. Plus, the ebbs and flows of fate had shown me that he had found a true love interest there. Reyna was completely unworthy of him. Jason had been the first one here to defend me, as Neptune children weren't looked upon too favorably here, though he had known the truth about me and still trusted me. I think Jason realized that this Greek and Roman nonsense was just that.

I knew Percy was still awake and thinking, like I was. Being who we were we knew that we had to do something to stop Gaea from becoming a royal pain in the ass, we couldn't let her wake up, and at the same time it wouldn't be easy to stop her. I knew Jason had the other three members of the Prophecy of Seven where he was, his love interest being one of them. Percy, Nick, and I were the other three. It made sense to have all three of the Big Three represented in the quest. We'd be able to travel by air and sea easily enough.

Of course, this was all moot if Percy, Nick, and I didn't survive the quest that I could feel coming on. Normally I hated Hera and her bitchy guts, but she was right about one thing, the Greeks and Romans had to work together, and demi-god and god had to team up as well in order to succeed against the giants. I simply couldn't believe that Zeus was being so stupid about everything, but then again the guy normally did only think with his libido.

I sigh internally, I could feel the flow of fate around me right now, the fate bitches were trying to ensure that I met with fatal training accident tomorrow, well, I didn't like that idea, I'd have to show them exactly what I thought of it in the morning. I would not allow those bitches to get the best of me, ever. I would prove that half-bloods could survive on their own, out in the real world, and not have to stay in an internal city of Camp Jupiter to be happy. Perseus did it in ancient times and I would as well. Hopefully with Nick by my side as well, I could see the eddies of fate flowing around the two of us and I prayed to Aphrodite to let me keep him. He was the first one to not be freaked out by my powers, and that was extremely hard to come by.

I roll over and finally drift off to sleep, only to curse the Lar that had dared to wake me up. Then I head to the bay to get some swimming in before heading off to breakfast. After that I call muster and grin evilly as I motion Nick forward. He looks at me warily, somehow realizing that this could be something very bad for him, " All right my fellow campers, today we are working on our tracking skills, no powers except to find food and water. We will all be tracking our newest camper, Nick, as I'm certain he will be able to give us all a run for our money. The object is to find and bring back alive. The person who does so earns a month free of stable cleaning duty for them and their sibs. "

Heads shoot up at this declaration of mine and Nick looks at me, " What do I get if I manage to elude everyone and make it back here, which I'm assuming is the objective for me? "

I smirk at this, " Cocky, ain't ya? Well, Nick, should you pull that off then you get a week's worth of training with me, as I will not be participating. I'll be working with Haley and Amy on their agility training. "

Nick gives me an appraising look, " Well, then I guess I'll just have to elude all of my fellow campers and make it back here. I'd like to see what you can really do in a spar, Ariella. "

" You're on. Now, either step up or step off, Nick. " I state firmly.

" Oh, I intend to step up and show all of them that they have a lot of improvement in tracking coming. " Nick quips at this and races into the forest at top speed, not even making a sound. I hold the campers for thirty minutes before I set them after him.

Several Mars children gave me the evil eye for that and then they were off. Haley and Amy look at me, " What first, sis? "

Before I can answer I curse as a new camper has reached the border, " Stay here, I have to get the new camper across. " I inwardly curse the Fates for this and race for the border. I blanch when I see Stheno and Euryale, Medusa's monstrous sisters. In front of me was a set of triplets. I leap in front of them, bringing Hurricane Breaker to bear and I slash out, " Run in the direction I came from, quickly. You'll be safe there. "

The two girls and one boy nod and take off as fast as their feet can carry them. I was amazed they had made it here at all. The Bargain Mart rejects just wouldn't stay dead, so I decide to lead them to the Tiber and use the water to destroy them and keep them destroyed for a while. Damn, someone had to find Thantos and soon, otherwise we half-bloods were going to get our asses kicked. That would probably be the quest Percy, Nick, and I would have to go on. To find and free Thantos. I wanted these idiot monsters to stay dead for a while, it just wasn't right when they kept reforming so quickly.

I work on training the new recruits whom were named Mia, Tia, and Timmy Marks, Ceres children, by the way. I had managed to turn the tide of fate in my favor again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be done from Nick's perspective as he is the target.


	8. Nick's Forest Trek, Meeting Nico

Hey, Nickolas Martini here, and I am currently running silently through a forest and letting a bunch of half-bloods track me. Thanks to my dragonic senses I was easily able to avoid all of them, and I think I knew what Ariella had in mind. She wanted to see how good my senses were in comparison to theirs. I was damn well going to give a good showing. I leap up into a tree as three Apollo sons walk by, that was too close. Those damn Apollo kids were good at tracking. I leap to the next tree and smirk, sure the Ceres kids would probably sense me in the trees, but I wouldn't be in them long. I'd be back on the ground soon enough.

I knew a lot of tricks for covering my trail, and I also knew that I had to make this last for a while, a very long while. I leap to the next branch just as an arrow thunks into the tree I had been standing in. I kick up the speed and then drop silently to the forest floor and disturb the ground in several directions before I take off to the west. This was turning out to be a lot of fun. I veer away from a group of Mars campers, as they were still pissed at me for the war game the previous day, seeing as how I made them all look like rank amateurs. They haven't had dragon slayers after them, so they haven't learned how to move fast and without leaving a trace.

I normally hated dragon slayers, but right now I was actually kinda grateful to them for having given so much practice at evading the enemy, and right now the entire camp was my enemy, as I really wanted that training with Ariella. It would be an opportunity to spend time with her, and the girl was smoking hot. The fact that she could create Cat 5 hurricanes with her temper just made her even more alluring to me. Her twin had given me the go ahead, and the little sister even liked me, which was good in my book, of course, there were her parents to consider. Though according to Ariella she hadn't seen her mother since she was five.

I keep eluding my pursuers until Percy finds me, " Sorry, Perce, but I can't let you catch me. "

Percy smiles, " Oh, I know, I'm not going to capture you, I'm just happy knowing that Chiron's tracking lessons paid off. I'll mess things up here, get going. "

I smile at this, " Perce, you're one of a kind. "

He nods and my last sight of him was him screwing with everyone's capability to track me down by using water to wash everything out. Man, he was someone I would want at my back in a fight. He was truly one of a kind, as I skitter around some Bacchus offspring. To my misfortune I run into some Mars kids and I curse, summoning my glaive. I finish them off quickly, leaving the unconscious idiots on the forest floor and leap into the trees. I quickly put some distance between me and them. Then I head northeast for a while, I had to keep them hopping until it was the right time to double back and claim my prize of training with Ariella.

I stiffen suddenly and curse when several dragon slayers burst out at me. With glaive in hand I set to work on fighting them off and not attracting attention from my fellow campers. When I hear some of them approaching I disengage and sprint off, still moving silently through the dense copse of trees I had found. Now I knew why my life had been so screwy, half-bloods apparently attracted a lot of danger to them, especially the child of a big three god. As I curse this fact my mind is scrambling to find a way to deal with the slayers and not get caught by my fellow campers.

I dodge a knife thrown at me by a slayer and quickly do an about face and knock him out with a round house kick. Then I switch directions and keep moving, I knew the only way I was going to get out of this was to keep moving. Thankfully I had a lot of endurance and could keep moving. Using my senses I avoided my fellow campers and then I heard Percy again. I veer towards him, ten slayers on my tail. I was only just keeping out of weapons range. Percy looks startled when he sees me, " What's going on? "

" I've got dragon slayers after me and I need some help getting them off of my tail. "

They burst into sight then and Percy draws Riptide and steps into the center of them. He suddenly bursts into a flurry of motion with him at the center of a hurricane. I promised myself thank I would thank him later and move out. Hopefully, now I'd only have to deal with campers and not more slayers. How the hell had they found me so damn fast, unless one of the veterans in the city was a slayer and had called them in to deal with me.

" Damn! " I curse as an arrow slams through my shoulder. I see an Apollo kid looking at me with hatred in his eyes.

" Why in the name of Pluto would I get sent to a place that has a dragon slayer in it? " I snap out and yank the arrow out, which had also pinned me to a tree. I somersault out of the way of the next volley of arrows and come up on my feet, bringing my glaive to bear.

" Die dragon. "

I look at him in disgust, " No chance in hell I'm losing to you, pal. Now, get this straight I will not stand for this in a place where I'm supposed to be safe from jerks like you. "

" No powers, dragon. "

I glare at him and lash out with my glaive, he backs up fast, narrowly avoiding getting his bow snapped in two. Too bad, I had been hoping for that. I had to take him out of the equation before the group that I could hear coming my way got to me. Just then a burst of water slams into him, " Go, I've got this, get back to camp and tell Ariella. She needs to know so we can make plans on how to keep you safe. " Percy snaps out.

I nod and sprint full out back to camp, grimacing as my heart starts beating way too fast. " Damnation, this is just what I needed. " I hiss out, stumbling.

" Hey, you, you the Pluto kid? "

I look over to my left and see a kid that could be my younger brother, " I am, why? "

" I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, though everyone here knows me as an ambassador from Pluto. I can get you back to camp fast by shadow traveling. "

I nod and he puts my arm around his shoulders and gets me back to camp. Ariella curses when she sees me, " What in the name of Hades happened? "

" Dragon slayers, one of the Apollo kids is one and invited a whole bunch in. Percy's dealing with the Apollo camper right now and he also took out another ten that had been chasing me. " I reply.

Nico looks at me and hands me a canteen, " Take one gulp, it should help with the healing process. "

I do so and blink as I can feel the poison receding, then he hands me a small square of what looks like a brownie, " Eat it, it'll help. "

I shrug and eat it. I was surprised by the taste, it tasted like my mother's red velvet cake and then I feel a lot better, " What was that stuff? "

" Nectar and ambrosia, the food and drink of the gods. We half-bloods can take it in small doses, and it can help heal us up. " Nico replies.

Just then Percy kicks the Apollo camper into view, " Do you give up yet? "

Little Haley walks up and has lightning crackling in her hands, " Let me make this easy for you, either surrender or get zapped, and with you soaked it'll really hurt. "

The Apollo camper moves swiftly and heads straight for me. Nico plunges his sword straight into the ground and an army of skeleton warriors pop up and surround the kid, defending me, " No one messes with my brother, got it. " Nico says and grabs a Lar as he tries to help the Apollo camper, one cold look form Nico and the Lar was telling all the other Lares that this particular Apollo kid was not to be helped in any way.

" Can I do that? " I wonder out loud.

" Don't know, though you seem to have an affinity for shadow traveling. " Nico says.

I grin as I think about what sort of abilities I could have gotten from my father. I'd have to experiment with that, and soon. Nico looks at me, " I can help you out, not many Hades/Pluto kids out there. "

" Cool, thanks. "

" Oh, Percy, Annabeth is driving everyone at camp nuts. " Nico says.

Percy sighs, " Can you tell her I'm all right and that the next great prophecy is in motion? "

" Not a problem. Now, bro, let's see what sort of Pluto powers you got. "

I shrug and follow him off, the skeletons remaining in place, guarding our prisoner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.


	9. Deadly Dance, DeathSea work together

Hey, it's Percy again, man, that battle in the forest was so freaking cool, I mean seriously, those slayers gave me no quarter and I was in hurricane fighting mode, plus, I don't tire out nearly as easily as some other people do. It seemed like every time I took care of one of them another one would crop up, finally when I got down to the last one he told me that the dragon would still die. I knocked him out and ran like I had a pack of hellhounds on my feet to find Nick.

I had almost given up hope when I heard him curse. I had immediately zeroed in on this location and gathering up the moisture from in the air around me I had sent a burst of water straight at the traitorous Apollo son, I sent Nick off to tell Ariella what was happening and then I face the traitor, " Care to go a few rounds, because if ya mess with one big three child you mess with us all. "

That didn't go over well and he seriously thought he could beat me. Dude, I faced down Kronos myself, I am not going to lose to some poser punk like him. When I kicked him into camp I grinned when I saw Nico and then when Haley walked up to the traitor, literally sparking, and he ignored her to go after Nick my jaw had dropped open in shock, that was when Nico summoned up some skeleton soldiers and that's where we are now. Nico was off helping Nick discover what powers he had inherited from Pluto.

Haley was glaring at our prisoner and sets up an electric cage around him as well, in case he got any thoughts about breaking free from Nico's soldiers. I look at Ariella, " Sis, if the dragon slayers can get in here and go after Nick then we're going to have problems. "

She snarls at this and looks at our prisoner, " I will personally remove all the water from your body if you don't tell me what I want to know, got it! "

He gulps, he had seen what we had done in our fight with Reyna, " Are there any other slayers in Camp Jupiter or the city, if you don't answer me then so help me you will be a mummy for the rest of your life! "

" Yes, there are, Ariella. "

" How many and where? "

He visibly shudders, " Two in camp and ten more in the city. "

" Watch him, Haley, you're with me. Amy, stay with Percy. Ceres triplets stay put! " Ariella snaps and storms off, Haley following her closely. I knew exactly what she was doing, she was going to deal with the people in the city.

" Give me the names of the other two campers or I'll do worse than my twin, I have a pet hellhound that would love to play with you. Just ask Nico, he can confirm that, or after we're done here I'll just have Nico dunk you in the Lethe. " I snap at him.

He looks at me nervously, " Mrs. O'Leary misses you, Percy, and I can definitely do that, or I can give him to the furies as a toy, Alecto especially would want him. " Nico calls out casually as he and Nick return.

Nick grins, " Apparently my bro and I are similar in powers, although I can also summon up all sorts of rocks as well. "

" Now, about those names. " I demand.

" Jeffery Conrad and Alissia Mitchem. "

" Now, was that so hard. Amy, he moves, mummify him, got it! "

She nods and I walk off a little bit with the children of the underworld, sighing as we go, " This isn't good, Nick shouldn't have to fear for his own life from his fellow campers. "

Nico nods, " Wouldn't have that at Camp Half Blood, that's for sure. "

" Well, maybe when it's all said and done I'll join you there, besides Ariella's probably going to go back with Percy anyhow and things won't be as interesting around here once that happens. " Nick says.

" You just have the hots for my twin. " I retort.

" Perce, she's perfect for me, and she'd be able to actually handle my family which is rather daunting, to say the least, my last four girlfriends have all been scared off by either my mother or my cousin. She won't be, I have a feeling your twin can go toe to toe with them and not bat an eye doing it. I seriously need someone like your sister or I'll have to never see my family again. " Nick says.

Nico winces sympathetically, " Most girls are put off by how I hang out near graveyards and the like. Though Ally, the Nemesis daughter is sure different, she doesn't care about that. She actually likes me as a person, though she's suffered, a lot. "

I look at Nico, " How so? "

" Her step-mother is a Hecate daughter, and well, Hecate and Nemesis hate each other. So, she has her mother set all sorts of monsters on her, including the furies since she was seven every day. " Nico answers.

" Which means the Hecate campers make her life hell as well. " I state.

" Yeah, the Nemesis cabin and the Hecate cabin are at war with each other. Ally's bros don't appreciate her being picked on, especially Evan, he's known her for a while and will back her up instantly. The girl is on Clarisse's bad side, though Piper McClean, new Aphrodite daughter, and head counselor likes Ally. Said that anyone who would humiliate Drew like that is cool with her. " Nico answers.

I start to say something else when Amy screams and I whip around, Riptide drawn, but Nick moved faster, hitting both attackers with a flying spin kick and then grabbing Amy and leaping out of the combat zone when Nico and I charge in, his Stygian Iron blade drawn as well. Nico and I go back to back, after our adventures in the underworld together, especially when we needed up facing the titan now known as Bob, and I ended up nearly dying thanks to the Keres, we were a formidable team.

" Big mistake, attacking my baby sister, Jeff, Alissia! " I snap out.

" Nick is my brother, so guess what, you've pissed off another son of Pluto and I will kick your asses for attempting to go after him. Be grateful Neptune isn't here, he does not like it when his children get messed with. " Nico states as we start an intricate sword play with our opponents, Nico and I weaving in and out of their attacks, switching opponents constantly, it was something Nico and I had discovered at camp.

The other campers return and Aaron, Apollo son goes running straight to Amy. Nick had already poured a little nectar into Amy's wound and Aaron sets straight to work healing her. He knew that the two that Nico and I were fighting had something to do with this and Ariella would have their heads for hurting her little sister. Bobby was the one that asked the question, " Why are you fighting two of our fellow campers and holding a third prisoner? "

I parry a thrust, sidestep, and block the blade heading for Nico before I answer this question, " Because they are dragon slayers and they went after our newest camper whom has proven himself in combat, and he just saved my little sister. They interfered with our training exercise. I battled ten of them in the forest, and saved Nick from the one surrounded by lightning and skeleton warriors, Nico didn't appreciate him trying to kill his brother. "

Nico takes over my opponent smoothly and as they continue their deadly dance Hazel speaks up, " Dragon slayers, does that mean that Nick is a dragon? "

" Part storm dragon, through my mother, Lupa doesn't have a problem with this. " Nick answers Hazel's question.

" Where's Ariella? " Luella asks.

" In the city, making it known in no uncertain terms that the ten slayers there will not be going after Nick unless they want to mess with her, she took Haley with her, and she called the three newbies the Ceres triplets. " I answer, continuing my deadly dance.

Alyssa winces, " Terminus is going to have a heart attack. "

A Venus son walks forward, " Ariella doesn't need any weapons on her to make her point, neither does Haley, all Ariella has to do is soak them and then Haley zaps them, sound plan. "

I look at him briefly, " Who are you? "

" Carlos Juarez. "

" You sound more knowledgeable about tactics than a lot of your half sibs that I've met back where I met Nico. " I state as Nico and I disarm our opponents at the same time the Apollo campers rushing forward and holding onto them. No one messed with the prisoner, as Nico wouldn't call off the skeletons until Ariella returned not to mention Lupa would need to pass judgment or we convened a senate meeting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.


	10. Dealing With Dragon Slayers

It's Ariella again and I am so beyond pissed off right now it's not even funny. I had warned Terminus about what was going to happen and he had given his understanding. Haley was hard pressed to keep up with me, but she managed and I stopped in the city square and caused a minor quake. That got the people to come running, " What's the matter, Ariella? " one of the retired veterans, Axel Martinez asks me.

" We have a new camper, a Pluto son, and he is also part storm dragon, I have been informed that there are ten more dragon slayers in the city by one of the legionnaires whom attacked one of my soldiers, stand forward now! " I snap out, I was not going to tolerate this crap.

" Dragons are filthy, disgusting creatures whom need to be eliminated. "

My eyes flash and I use the moisture in the air to soak the one whom had spoken, " Haley, show them what will befall anyone else whom attacks Nick Martini, the son of Pluto!

Haley unleashes a massive thunderbolt and the one whom had spoken up screams as all that electricity courses through their body, conducted by their soaking wet clothing. The other nine start to back away and are immediately encapsulated in a dome of lightning, courtesy of Haley. I stalk over to the dome and glare at them all, " Nick is under my protection, as he is in my legion and I am its praetor! I will not tolerate any further attacks on him or all of you will be bringing dishonor to future generations in your families if you persist, am I making myself CLEAR! "

Storm clouds had started gathering, the wind had started to pick up immensely while I was speaking, as I was supremely pissed off. " Like we're going to let you stop us from killing that filthy creature! " one of the women hisses at me.

" My name is Ariella Jackson, I am a daughter of Neptune, the storm bringer, the Earth shaker, and god of the Sea, I singlehandedly took down ten griffins during the titan war and I was at Jason Grace's back when he defeated the Titan Krius and shattered the throne on Mt. Othrys! I will be respected, whether you Romans like my father or not as he is one of the Big Three! "

The woman who had spoken looks at me nervously now, as I had brewed up a Cat 3 hurricane and it was easily on its way to becoming a Cat 5. One of the men gets brave, " Our brethren outside of camp will come for him! "

" They will be met by the full strength of the Roman Army and they will be turned away! I was raised to praetor on the battlefield, same time as Jason, son of Jupiter! I went on several quests with Jason and returned successful, my brother, Percy Jackson faced down Kronos and defended Mt. Olympus, he led that army of half-bloods to victory, he defeated Medusa, the Minotaur three times now, returned the master bolt to Jupiter, helped to retrieve the Golden Fleece, took on the burden of Atlas so lady Diana could fight him, traversed the Labyrinth and survived, defeated the Nemean lion as well. We will be victorious, am I understood? " I shout out, the hurricane was only effecting the ones in the dome, eight of them were sufficiently cowed, but one was glaring at me defiantly.

" You think I care about that. I will not allow a filthy dragon to be in Camp Jupiter! "

" That is not your DECISION! Lupa knows he is a dragon and has no problem with him being here, he has passed her test, if you have any problems take them up with her! " I snap out, the hurricane intensifying in strength, really, you'd think the idiot would realize that I would not back down before him, if I didn't back down from Lupa I wouldn't back down form some jumped up demi-god descendant. I pissed Octavian off because I continually pointed out to him that he had no powers and just had the position because of his ancestors. He didn't like the fact that I would not treat him like royalty when I was technically the princess of the sea, I had more clout in camp and he knew it.

At the mention of Lupa's acceptance the last holdout is finally cowed, as everyone knew that only the strong got to stay here with Lupa's permission. No one would argue with Lupa about that, and I hoped Lupa would get here soon to pass judgment on these fools, because I was going to stay here and keep this Cat 5 going until she did, and I could do it too. I could feel the Fates screaming at me, they had wanted Nick dead and my mere presence had screwed with their plans. Plus, they hadn't counted on Percy helping him either. I liked it when the Fates starting screaming at me, because it meant I was doing something right.

Lupa makes her way over and I dissipate the hurricane, though the dome stayed in place. Haley assured Lupa it would go down once she had passed judgment on the idiots and we head back to the camp. I was still pissed and I was hoping I could get someone to spar with me when I see Amy in Nick's arms being attended to by Aaron, my ire immediately skyrockets and I look towards the two being held by the Apollo campers, " Which one of you hurt my baby SISTER! "

Alissia winces at this, " I did. "

I stalk over to her, my eyes glowing glow, and she gulps, even she knew what a glaringly stupid idea it was to piss me off and she knew how protective of Amy I was, " Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now. " I state darkly.

Every camper present shivers at my tone, I had only gotten this pissed one other time. Only Jason and Gwen had borne witness to that, and from the looks of it Gwen remembered. She was shaking her head as she dove behind Percy, seeking shelter from the explosion of my wrath sure to come.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.

Author's Note: For those of you who did not see my profile page, Nick will also be telling the story now. Ariella's explosion will be told from his perspective.


	11. Ariella's Sexy Storm of Anger

Chapter 11

Hey, this is Nick, coming to you live from Camp Jupiter. For those of you just tuning in, or to give those of you whom have read to this point a refresher Ariella's twin and I both basically arrived at Camp Jupiter at the same time. He and Ariella are both technically children of Poseidon while I am a Child of Pluto and part storm dragon through my mother. Dragon hunters that happen to be legacies here in the camp took the opportunity the tracking exercise Ariella devised to try and kill me. Percy had to intervene and save me twice. The Apollo son Percy had kicked into the camp was still being held by skeletal soldiers and surrounded by Haley's electrical cage. For such a young Child of Jupiter she was a serious bad ass. Then he and Nico dealt with two more hunters that were after me, only they had attacked Amy first to save their comrade from being a prisoner.

I had round house kicked both of them away and leapt back with Amy. The rest of the campers return, Aaron, son of Apollo racing over to heal Amy. From the looks of it the entire camp knew those two had something to do with Amy's condition and were warned away from helping the third. Then Ariella returned, sees Aaron attending to Amy whom was in my arms, and Gwen sees her eyes glowing blue, like a storm tossed sea, before diving behind Percy. Apparently she had seen Ariella this pissed off before. Unknown to me at the time in Camp Half-Blood, the Greek Camp, Jason Grace shudders for no apparent reason, sensing the impending doom.

I could see from the set of Ariella's body language that this was not going to be pleasant. She happened to be a daughter of the Earthshaker, Storm Bringer, and Father of Horses. Her being this enraged was probably not a good thing. The pair not being held in place by skeleton soldiers were trembling in fear as the Apollo campers that were holding them let go and back away quickly, smart move.

I could feel the barometric pressure dropping significantly and I look towards the Tiber to see a massive water spout forming, there may not be any lightning in the storm clouds above, but I knew from experience when my female relatives got truly pissed off the darker the clouds the blacker their rage. These clouds were deeper than pitch black and roiling around like the water beneath them. Being part storm dragon I had nothing to fear, but damn Ariella had a very nasty temper. I just wondered what it said about me that I was actually being turned on by this display of awesome temper.

Every camper present takes shelter behind Percy, Nico, or myself. I guess they figured they'd be safer behind us, well, Haley stayed where she was as her dad dealt with storms as well. Aaron also didn't move as he was more terrified of what would happen if he stopped treating Amy. I couldn't see the wind but I could feel it whipping, heard it howling out Ariella's anger. Then the water spout was on land and racing for the targets of her ire. It stops twenty feet short and then water starts twining around her like an angry, vengeful cat until it took on the form of a Hippocampus.

I could see the sheer terror the pair were feeling in their eyes, the other one was just thanking whatever deity that he had already been dealt with. Then the ground starts trembling beneath our very feet, though only lightly for those of us not on the receiving end of Ariella's wrath. For the pair of bigoted idiots they were now on their hands and knees, struggling to keep Ariella and her twister in sight. Smart of them, never let a pissed off enemy out of your sight, or a wrathful sister. I knew from experience that older siblings generally beat down on those that hurt their younger siblings be it physically or emotionally. Well, if they happened to be a decent older sibling that is.

I knew from experience that older siblings could be crappy, case in point, my older half-brother through my mother, Nico, well, I'd only known him for a short amount of time but, I was beginning to think that I may actually like him. Plus, he was technically an older brother seeing as how he'd been born at the tail end of World War II. My eyes widen when the storm solidifies into a horse, " Did she just create a storm spirit horse? " Carlos asks in awe.

Percy, from what I could see, was dumbfounded at what his pissed off sister was capable of, then again, I couldn't really blame him. Said horse rears up and neighs out a challenge to the heavens, or so it seemed. The wind responded to his neigh and the two idiots flinch. Gwen whimpers from behind Percy, " The last time this happened she created a Storm Shark, Great White at that. "

I hum thoughtfully at that information and said shark swims down from the clouds, nuzzling me and then Percy briefly before circling the nitwits. Gwen pales even further at seeing the shark, the nitwits are now holding on to each other as the horse paws the ground while the shark circles them, the ground still shaking hard under them. I look to Ariella and she didn't even look like this was effecting her. Just how powerful did she happen to be anyhow? Not that I was going to complain, she looked like a sexy Valkyrie getting ready to go to battle. I was never going to forget this moment as long as I lived.

Ariella was one demigoddess I wouldn't mind getting to know. Hell, after this was over and she was done fretting over Amy I may just see if I could take her out on a real date. Why demigods hid themselves away from the world I would never understand. Just learn how to fight and then defend yourself and your family. Why live in fear, it made no damn sense.

When the idiots pass out in fear Ariella releases her hold on her power, the Storm Shark and Storm Horse both nuzzling their creator before heading into the dissipating storm clouds above. " Aaron, how is she? " Ariella asks.

" She'll be fine, I'll just move her to the infirmary to rest, I'll post my most trusted siblings at the door and I will not allow Octavian anywhere near her. How he's an Apollo legacy I will never understand. " Aaron states.

" Nick, my shark told me that you saved my sister and got her out of there, so thank you for that. "

" Hey, they were after me so they had no right to go after Amy. She's a sweet kid and didn't deserve that. " I tell her, her eyes still looked stormy and it was in that moment that I realized Cupid had struck, Ariella was it for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.


End file.
